msn chatt
by mandeylouise
Summary: Msn Chatt tbh :L
1. Chapter 1

sexydr - Carlisle

Yummymummy - Esme

BlondeBeaut - Rose

Monkeyman - Emmett

Pixie - Alice

WoofWoof - Jake

Hybrid - Ness

ifeelyou - jasper

eddiepoo - edward

newbornvamp - bella

_all have signed on_

eddiepoo : EMMETTTT!

Monkeyman - hehehehe i thought it was funny :)

Pixie : it was hehe

eddiepoo : MOM!

Yummymummy : be nice to your brother

sexydr : not his fault!

ifeelyou : :)

Blondebeaut : Emmyy ?

Monkeyman : yes babe

Blondebeaut : i love you

Hybrid : i love Jakeyy (l)

WoofWoof : I love you ness .. uh who changed my name

Hybrid : ermm .. uncle em!

Monekyman : was not i is not guilty !

Hybrid : Was me oopsies *hides behind daddy*

newbornvamp : Jake!

WoofWoof : Right ..... Whos knows how to change names??

Hybrid : Meee!

WoofWoof : Oh Leahs came in . ill ask her. lyl nessie

_woofwoof has signed off_

Monkeyman : haha FUNNY! IM LOLING

sexydr : Es , did u change my name?

Yummymummy : Yeah cuz u are babe =)

sexydr : well you are a yummymummy babe (L) il love you so much baby girl your AMAZING

ifeelyou : ewww cant you NOT!

Pixie : aww my poor Jazzy

ifeelyou : 

newbornvamp : wassup Jaz

ifeelyou : i feel lust .. of my mom and dad ewwwwwwwwwwww

YummyMummy : he called me mom eeeeeeeeep lol

ifeelyou : i love you mommy lool

MonkeyMan : Jasper is a big suck up!

Pixie : Is not .. ignore the mean man baby

ifeelyou : lmao okay x love you momma

MonkeyMan: eh Rose ... little Emmett wants you

Blondebeaut : ;) tell him ill see him later

ifeelyou : Danm how horny are u emmett?

eddiepoo : Meh its Emmett , im guessing VERY lol

BlondeBeaut : yay ;)

newbornvamp : *laughs* 'little emmett?'

MonkeyMan : Yeah well tis not little is it Rosie?

Blondebeaut : nope =) i love it ahhha

_jake has signed on_

Hybrid : JAKEYYY !

Pixie : true love!

eddiepoo : 

YummyMummy : EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN

eddiepoo : why mom !?!?!? WHY do that

Hybrid : Lmaoo dad

pixie : WHAT !! it is tbh awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

sexydr : and on that note im going lol . Work cya

YummyMummy : okay bye bye baby i love u

sexydr : love u esme xxxxxxxxxxxx and my kids!!!

MonkeyMan : LOVE YOU DADDY!

_sexydr has signed off_

MonkeyMan: Daddys gone

eddiepoo : smart emmett

MonkeyMan : Thanks Eddie poo

eddiepoo : Its edward .. im gonna change my name now

_eddiepoo has signed out_

_Edward has signed on _

Jake : Omg i gotta good joke - rosalie you'll love it

BlondeBeaut : Go on!

Jake : why do blondes take the pill ? so they know what day of the week it is hah

BlondeBeaut : ...

MonkeyMan : JACOB!! GRR

Jake : Oh sorry Rose !!!!!!!!

newbornvamp : U shuddnt have said that Jake!

Jake : I know .. i forgot sorry

BlondeBeaut : Its fine!

pixie : Bella......Shopping?!?!

newbornvamp : NO ALICE


	2. and another one :

Edward = BellasVolvoOwner

Bella = Klutz

Esme = YummyMummy

Carlisle = Number_1_doc

Alice = shopoholic_pixie

Jasper = Smooth_Southerner

Rosalie = Pretty_woman

Emmett = BigGrizzly

Jacob = WoofWoof!

Renesmee = NessieYay

Nessieyay , WoofWoof , BellasVolvoOwner and Pretty_woman just signed in

WoofWoof! : what , my name was never---NESSIE!!!

Nessieyay : Hehe ;)

BellasVolvoOwner : Thats my girl

Nessieyay : thought it was funny jakey wakeyy lol

WoofWoof! : Hang on gta changee it peoplesssss

WoofWoof has signed out

Klutz has just signed on

Klutz : Hello all :)

BellasVolvoOwner : Hi Love

Jake has signed in

Jake : NESSIE , you are so so *so* dead hahahahahahahahaha

Klutz : Dont say that to my daughter !

Jake : Bella , im totally kidding

NessieYay : Shes joking , aint u mom?

Klutz : yeah lol

BigGrizzy has signed in

BigGrizzly : Rose said im dumb!!

Klutz : she has a point ;)

BigGrizzly : *crys* no onesss lovbes me

BellasVolvoOwner : Emmett , you dont cry !!!!!!!!!

BigGrizzly : *evils* nobody loves me !!

NessieYay : I love you Uncle Emmyy :)

BigGrizzly : yay ! i love you nessie bee =] =] =] My niece yay yay ya yay ya yay yay hahaha

YummyMummy and Shopaholic_Pixie have just signed on

Klutz : Esme ??

YummyMummy : Yeahh?

NessieYay : your namee??????????????????????

YummyMummy : Carlisle did it ! :)

BigGrizzly : Might of guessed !

Shopholic_Pixie : Bella ... shopping?

Klutz: NO alice

Nessieyay : Can i aunty ali?

Shopaholic_Pixie : sure

Nessieyay and Shopaholic_Pixie have signed out

Klutz : Edward , did you give nessie money

BellasVolvoOwner : Yes , of course

Jake : I am off bye all :) Byeee Bella Bye Esme Bye Edward Bye Emmett ...... :)

_Jake has signed out_

_Pretty_Woman has signed in_

Pretty_Woman : Hey my family

BigGrizzly : Hi babe , i love you

Pretty_Woman : I love u

YummyMummy : Aww sweet bless u hah

BellasVolvoOwner : Its discusting !

Klutz : Edward be nice babes

Pretty_Woman : Yes , be nice Edward

BellasVolvoOwner : Yes sis !!! Btw .. why did you call Emmett dumb?

Pretty_Woman : He asked why we called Jake a dog :S

BellasVolvoOwner : Emmett!! wtf

YummyMummy : Edward!

BigGrizzly : well why ???

Pretty_Woman : Cause hes a wolf .. wolf .. dog ??

BigGrizzly : Oooh i get it (i)

Pretty_Woman : Ugh .. At last Emmett :)

BigGrizzly : Not my fault im slow , i got borned that way

BellasVolvoOwner : Borned ?? Emmett its BORN

BigGrizzly : Mommy , tell Eddie :(

YummyMummy : Edward be nice to your brother!!!!!

Klutz : Come on Edward baby ; i wnna hunt

BellasVolvoOwner and Klutz have signed off

YummyMummy : Ugh . Nurses flirting with Carlisle , im going bye guys x

YummyMummy has signed off

Pretty_Woman : Just me and u now babes

GrizzlyBear : YAY ... Now last nig----

Smooth_Southerner has signed on

Pretty_Woman : Aww Jazz!

Smooth_Southerner : Sorry to ruin the mood haha

BigGrizzly : Jelous pants!!

Smooth_Southerner : Nope haha

BigGrizzly : Are cause like Rose is hot yay

Smooth_Southerner : and Alice is

BigGrizzly : Rose is like a model yay !

Pretty_Woman : Emmett babyy .. shhh :)

BigGrizzly : Yes okay baby

Smooth_Southerner : Aw . i so need Alice .. where is she anyways?

BigGrizzly : Shopping DUH!

Smooth_Southerner : Obviously with Ness??

Pretty_Woman : Yea X'D

BigGrizzy : Jaz , do you have something to do??!?!?!

Smooth_Southerner : Actually yeah :)

Pretty_Womsn : Me too , bye emmy baby i love you

BigGrizzly : Huh? what why when ?

Pretty_Woman : fix my car , cuz it needs to & now

BigGrizzly : Fine.... Love you babe

Smooth_Southerner and Pretty_Woman have signed out

BigGrizzy : Yay im alone .. i want world domination . yay im so hot

Number_1_doc has signed on

BigGrizzly : DADDY

Number_1_doc : Eh .. hi Emmett

BigGrizzly : I love my daddy yay

Number_1_doc : yeah .. ehh love you too Emmett , you dysfunctional vampire

BigGrizzly : Dtsfunctional ? is tht good? Yay ! Im the best vampire ever

Number_1_doc : right .........

BigGrizzly : im right aint i yay , i knew it , wait til i tell Rose

Number_1_doc :Emmett have you being taking the drugs outta the cabint ?

BigGrizzy : Hahahahahahhahah maby [EVIL LAUGHH]

Number_1_doc : Emmett , i told you not to didnt i ..

BigGrizzly : Yeah , i got bored ....Rose wouldnt give me it ;)

Number_1_doc : Write a book then

BigGrizzly : About?!?!

Number_1_doc : Anything

BigGrizzly : what me and rose do in the bedroom?!?! :) yay thanks Carlisle i love ya

BigGrizzly has signed off

NessieYay and YummyMummy have signed on

Nessie yay : Hey gramps :)

Number_1_doc : Hi my beautiful grandaughter , how are you :)

NessieYay : Good , Aunty Ali took me shopping :)

YummyMummy : Carlisle .. why is Emmett running round the house saying im gonna make a book bout mine and rose's sex life???

Number_1_doc : He had my drugs and i said do something then n he decided to do that

YummyMummy : Oh that explains it then :)

NessieYay : Eww ! im off now thas gross , bye love ya x

NessieYay has logged out

Number_1_doc : i worry about emmett

YummyMummy : Yes i know :) lol

Number_1_doc : Alone at last yay

YummyMummy : yay? your beginning to sound like nessie now darling .. naughty doctor :)

Pretty_Woman and Klutz have signed on

Klutz : Im gonna kill Emmett ..

Number_1_doc : Why?

Klutz : Oh he came into my room whilst me and edward were ... and asked if he could watch

Pretty_Woman : WTF !!! Hes in trouble dont worry x

Klutz : Good ... hes had your drugs Carlisle?

Number_1_doc : Yeahh .. I have to hide them somewhere good

Klutz : Good idea , invest in a lock!

Pretty_Woman : hell pick it :/

YummyMummy : Hes a nutter

Klutz : Aw bless him , we gotta love him aint we

YummyMummy : Yes .. Now Carlisle .. My name??

Number_1_doc : Well , your hot and a mom so i made it that :) .. Emmett helped

Klutz : that explains so much !!

Number_1_doc : How do u actually put up with Emmett Rose?

Pretty_Woman : I actually dont know lol . love maby ??

Klutz : Aha , poor rose x

Pretty_Woman : Yeah , feel my pain X'D

YummyMummy : Im off now Nessie wants Pizza x

_YummyMummy has signed out_

Klutz : I told Renesmee not to ask Esme for food!

Number_1_doc : Chill Bella , Esme likes it :)

Pretty_Woman : Yeah .. she cooks lots and gives it to homeless people

Number_1_doc : shes an angel :)

Pretty_Woman : aww bless :)

Number_1_doc : well i gtg work bye girlss

Number_1_doc has signed off

Pretty_Woman : wheres edward?

Klutz : sitting next to me , what bout emmett?

Pretty_Woman : idk ? lol .. Oh hes in the lounge with Jazz

Klutz : ooohh .. what are they upto??!?!?!?!

Pretty_Woman : i dont wanna know tbh Bells

Klutz : lol probally not X'D

Pretty_Woman : cooking up an evil plan probally

Klutz : yeeep :)

Pretty_Woman : Bella .. im sorry about before . when u was human

klutz : Chill Rose .. its okay

Pretty_Woman : Edward wstill hates me 4 saying u were dead

Klutz : rose...Its fine .. i understand

Pretty_Woman : thanks bells


End file.
